Guiding Blind Alex
by Parent12D
Summary: After an accident on a mission leaves Alex blinded, Andrew vows to help her out through the scenario as he brings her across town, encountering several strange warnings everywhere he went. How will this turn out? Well read and find out now! Major AndrewxAlex is present. I seriously hope that you all check this out, for the idea came from a suggestion given by a reviewer.


**Hello readers out there! I have here for you another new one shot that I decided to do today for all of you to read!**

 **Now let me just explain to you all the plot to this story: After an accident that occurred during a recent mission for WOOHP, which caused Alex to go blind and not being able to see, Andrew made it his goal to help her through this scenario. The blindness is only temporary as it only lasts a day or so before it wears off. Just letting you all know.**

 **Also, a big portion of this story was heavily influenced by the song 'Warning', and as a matter of fact, there will be several references made to that song too, in case you are wondering.**

 **Well I don't feel like keeping you all waiting today, so with all that being said, enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are the primary and only characters I own in this story. Robert (owned by Boris Yeltsin) is mentioned by Clover in one scene. The song Warning belongs to Green Day. Everything else (characters and such) belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **SOMETIME EARLIER ON A MISSION:**

 _Sometime earlier, on a mission given by the WOOHP, the five super spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were in a warehouse looking for what they needed to retrieve; a power supply that could be used to eradicate all of mankind if it fell into the wrong hands. The spies were roaming the place, unaware of what was to come._

 _"Sheesh, this place gives me a bad feeling," Andrew commented. "It just does."_

 _"I agree Andrew," Alex agreed._

 _"Tell me about it," Clover said in disgusted. "This place could use a huge fashion makeover."_

 _"That's not the point spies," Sam commented. "We have to find that power supply."_

 _"She's right," Chaosky agreed. "We should be close to it now."_

 _The spies continued to walk, unaware that a bright and shining light will be occurring at any moment, and it would be aimed at Alex._

 _"Do you guys feel something," Andrew asked suspiciously. "Something's about to happen..."_

 _"Guys," Chaosky pointed to something suspicious. "I see a giant search lamp over there!"_

 _It was in fact a search lamp, capable of blinding someone on contact, temporarily. The lamp was about to turn on._

 _"Guys, that lamps about to turn on," Sam shouted. "Brace yourselves."_

 _Before any of them could do anything about it, the lamp instantly turned on, and was aimed right at Alex as she was then blinded thanks to the lamp. Alex had her hands over her eyes._

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed. "MY EYES!"_

 _"Alex!" Andrew instantly ran to her aid. "Are you okay?!"_

 _"Andrew, I can't see," Alex stated. "I think I've gone blind!"_

 _"Oh no," Andrew was worried. "Guys we need to get her to an eye doctor post haste!"_

 _"We have to find that power supply first," Sam stated._

 _"Well we're in luck," Chaosky said confidently. "Because I found the power supply right here!"_

 _Chaosky held the power supply in his hands as proof._

 _"Great, let's get this to WOOHP," Sam stated._

 _"And we need to get Alex to an eye doctor," Andrew said desperately._

 _"And I need to do a manicure," Clover said, triggering everyone except for Alex (who can't see) to give her a suspicious look. "What?"_

 _They then left the warehouse, sent the power supply to WOOHP as Andrew hastily brought Alex to the eye doctor to find out what was wrong with her..._

* * *

 **LATER ON, AT THE SUPER SPIES' HOUSE:**

* * *

The spies made it back home after going to the eyedoctors to have Alex checked out. It was revealed that Alex had been diagnosed with a eye blindness disorder of some kind, which was only temporary, lasting for up to a day or so, so it wasn't permanent. Andrew had to help Alex get into the house since she couldn't see.

"Well that was crazy," Chaosky remarked.

"Yeah, I didn't think Alex would have been diagnosed with a blindness disorder," Andrew commented.

"That's only temporary," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, what am I going to do," Alex said in desperation. "I can't see and I really need some help."

"Don't worry baby," Andrew reassured her. "I think we can help you out, right guys?"

"Uh sorry Andrew," Sam said. "I'd love to, but uh... I need to catch up on some homework and some reading and such."

Sam went into her room to do just that.

"I can't help either," Clover said. "I promised my boyfriend Robert that I'd go out with him today after this mission, so we could have a little fun."

Clover looked at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go now," Clover headed for the front door. "See ya."

With that said, Clover closed the door shut as she headed to see her boyfriend Robert. Andrew shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll help you through this," Andrew said. "I'll keep you safe throughout this whole ordeal."

"Really Andrew?" Alex asked with hope in her tone.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded his head. "And Chaosky can probably assist me too."

"Oh right, Andrew I'd love to help," Chaosky said. "But right now I have to go and play the guitar."

"How could you play the guitar," Andrew wondered. "You don't even have fingers."

"Don't rub it in," Chaosky retorted as he went into his bedroom to play the acoustic guitar for a bit, as he then closed the door behind him.

"Well I guess I'll have to do this by myself then," Andrew sighed. "Don't worry Alex, I'll help you throughout this whole scenario."

Andrew gave her a hug, knowing she couldn't see him, as she wrapped her arms around him as a result.

"Oh thank you Andrew," Alex thanked him. "If I could see right now, I would know just how much of a hunk your being right now."

"I bet you would darling," Andrew said, causing Alex to blush for a few seconds before she then asked him.

"So, what should we do for now Andrew?"

"Well I think there is still some stuff that we have to do before we settle in for the day," Andrew commented. "Does that sound okay to you?"

"Sure Andrew," Alex said as Andrew kissed her on the cheek, resulting in her giggling.

"Very well, let's get going," Andrew grabbed a hold of Alex as he headed to his personal motorcycle in the garage as he got Alex to wrap her hands around Andrew tightly and made sure she was fastened in behind so she wouldn't fall off.

"You ready to go sweet cheeks?" Andrew asked her.

"Ready when you are Romeo."

"Fair enough."

Andrew started the motorcycle as he then took off to the store, with a blinded Alex clinging tightly behind his waist, as they started the whole traveling process...

* * *

Several minutes later, they made it to the store they needed to go to, a typical grocery store with two floors in it, as Andrew pulled the motorcycle to a good parking spot, as he then stopped the motorcycle, getting off the motorcycle while carrying Alex off and setting her feet first onto the ground slowly, arm behind her back so she wouldn't fall over.

"You alright Alex?" Andrew asked.

"As long as I'm with you honey," Alex stated, eyes closed shut.

"Very well."

It was then that on radios nearby, an acoustic guitar was heard being played and it was playing the main riff to the song Warning by Green Day. Andrew was skeptical as to why this was coming off suddenly.

"What the..."

It was then that several TVs had a PSA on it, and there was a giant blimp that was floating overhead as a voice then said.

 _"This is a public service announcement, this is only a test."_

The blimp floating by had a tag that said the same thing said on the TV. Andrew, carrying Alex by his side headed for the entrance of the store as she saw people standing outside away from the front door as they were chanting.

"Emergency evacuation protest!"

They were carrying picket signs that said 'Emergency Evacuation Protest' on it, acting as if they were a bunch of protesters.

"What's going on Andrew," Alex asked. "I'm hearing things but I'm not sure what's up."

"Don't worry about it babe," Andrew said. "Let's go in now."

Andrew went in, with Alex by his side as they passed by the protesters. Andrew figured that the floor they were on didn't have what he was looking for, so he decided to use the elevator to head to the second floor. When Andrew made it to the elevator, he saw a sign next to the buttons that said that only people who can see can work this elevator, as he then read out loud the reason for this.

 **"MAY IMPAIR YOUR ABILITY TO OPERATE MACHINERY!"** Andrew was confused as Alex, right next to Andrew was wondering why it said that.

"Really?" Andrew was confused. "Most people would be like _'can't quite tell, just what that means to me!'_ or something like that."

"You sure Andrew?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure baby doll," Andrew stated as he then operated the elevator to head to the second floor, which it did just that. Once they made it to the second floor, Andrew with Alex by his side, headed through the aisles to pick up some important supplies, as he saw several signs that said near a lot of the supplies.

"Keep out of reach of children," Andrew read out loud as he also saw several signs near the shelves that said the following: "Don't you talk to strangers!"

"What the heck," Andrew had a bewildered look on his face as he put supplies in the carriage he was using as Alex had her arms clung around Andrew's waist for protection. He then heard someone on the intercom say.

"Get your philosophy from a bumper sticker!"

"What's going on here," Andrew asked as that acoustic guitar kept playing in the background.

"I have no idea Andrew," Alex said. "From the sound of it, there are some references to a song being made in this story."

"I see."

As the phrase 'Warning, live without warning' was being repeated in Andrew's head constantly, Andrew eventually got all the supplies he needed as he went to pay the stuff correction as a voice said 'without, alright!'.

* * *

Once they were done shopping, Andrew put the stuff in a wagon connected to the motorcycle as all the stuff was fastened into the wagon so it wouldn't fall out. Andrew then got Alex to cling onto his back waist again as he then started up the motorcycle again as the couple then took off. Andrew saw some poster that said:

'Better homes and safety-sealed communities!'

"That would make life much easier," Andrew said in regards to the poster he just saw. Alex agreed with him as she said uh huh, taking his word for it. The radio nearby then spoke.

 _"Did you remember to pay the utility?"_

"I honestly can recall Chaosky paying the utility just the other day," Andrew remarked.

"I agree Andrew," Alex agreed with him even though she still couldn't see.

A couple minutes later, the couple then stopped at a bunch of police cars parked in the way and there was yellow tape placed in the area. Andrew read what it said on the tape out loud.

"Caution: Police Line, you better not cross!" Andrew was confused as to why this occurred.

"Is the cop or am I the one that's really dangerous," Andrew asked.

"I don't think you're dangerous at all Andrew," Alex stated.

"I know dearie," Andrew said. "Still I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Andrew then carried Alex as he then approached a nearby cop.

"Excuse me officer," Andrew got his attention. "Could you mind telling me why this road has been close?"

"Ah, well you see civilian," The officer started to explain. "Some blind driver was behind the wheel and ended up crashing, triggering such a drastic major accident scene, so that's why this road has been closed."

"I see, well is there a faster way for me to get back to my house," Andrew asked. "See, my girlfriend here has been temporarily blinded by a searchlight and she can't see where she's going and I'd like to get her and I back home as soon as possible."

"Oh why didn't you say so civilian," The officer took notice of the fact that Andrew's girl had her eyes sealed shut due to blindness. "There's a shortcut right there that'll bring you to your house faster."

The officer pointed to said shortcut.

"Thanks officer," Andrew thanked him as he got back onto the motorcycle, with Alex clinging behind him.

"Anytime civilian," The officer called out. "Drive safely!"

With that said, Andrew took the shortcut back to the house.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, Andrew made it back to the house, as he then pulled the motorcycle into the garage and stopped it from running. Andrew took out all the bags from the wagon and brought them into the house, after making sure Alex was safely brought into the house. Several minutes later, all the groceries and such was brought into the house. Sometime later, it was time to make dinner, as Andrew decided to make the side, potatoes. He saw a label on the backside that said:

' **SANITATION** required to make potatoes!'

Andrew complied with it as she made sure both his hands and the potatoes were sanitized (only his hands with sanitized with soap, the potatoes were sanitized with just hot water). After the potatoes were made, Andrew decided to make the veggies as he grabbed a can in the cabinet. He then read on the top of the can.

" **EXPIRATION DATE:** 1/14/2001," Andrew then said. "This stuff expired ages ago!"

"Whoops, my bad," Sam, who was making the main dish said. "Just toss it, I'll go through the cabinet and toss out all expired products after I'm done with this."

"Okay," Andrew tossed out the expired can of veggies.

"Hey Andrew, all the stuff you encountered today, and I only heard you read them," Alex started to ask. "Should we _question everything,_ or should we just _shut up and be a victim of authority?"_

"Honestly Alex, with the condition your in right now, I think it's safe that we just go with it," Andrew admitted.

"If it's alright with you babe, then it's fine with me too," Alex stated.

"That's great honey," Andrew smiled. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

Andrew gave her a kiss on the lips since she couldn't see. Andrew then heard that voice say 'Warning, live without warning again' as that acoustic guitar kept on playing out of nowhere. That was something Andrew could do _without,_ and he would be _alright_ with that.

* * *

The day passed on and as Andrew helped out Alex with everything since she couldn't see, he couldn't help but think back to everything that he encountered today, starting from the moment he left the store with Alex, all the way up to the point where Alex asked him that question (he also could have sworn he heard police sirens going off outside too). It was true, the cops were outside dealing with a crook who committed a bank robbery. By the time it was time for them to go to bed, Andrew helped Alex get into bed, as he then tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the lips, telling her that he loves her and she repeated the same to Andrew. Andrew then went to his own bedroom as he went into bed, hoping no one will ever blind Alex's eyes (and quite possibly damage her eyes) again. The last thing Andrew could recall hearing before he passed out was the following:

 _"This is a public service announcement, this is only a test!"_

After that, the acoustic guitar finally stopped playing as Andrew was now able to sleep in peace and quite, hoping Alex will be able to see tomorrow...

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

It was now morning, and Andrew was the first to wake up, as he then got out of bed and stretched out, seeing that it was 7:00 o'clock.

"Ah that was a good sleep I had," Andrew commented. "I better check and see how Alex is doing."

And he did just that, as he went into Alex's bedroom, as he creaked through the door and then asked her softly.

"Alex, sweetie, you awake?"

Andrew slowly approached her and then softly shook her awake as she started groaning.

"Alex, can you open your eyes?" Andrew asked her.

"I don't know Andrew," Alex said. "Let me try to open them."

In a matter of seconds, Alex was able to open her eyes, and saw Andrew for the first time since the moment before she was blinded by that light.

"Andrew, I can see again!" Alex was thrilled.

"I'm so happy that you can see again," Andrew remarked.

They both decided to head into the kitchen to get themselves a cup of coffee as Sam, Clover and Chaosky went into the kitchen minutes later.

"Well look who got better," Sam remarked.

"Yeah, it's so great that you can see again Alex," Clover said. "And it's great that Andrew was able to help you."

"Yeah, and I was glad that I was able to play this acoustic guitar all day yesterday," Chaosky showed them the guitar he played yesterday. "Without fingers more or less."

"Well that's great to know," Andrew was glad that things were back to normal now.

"I'll say," Alex agreed with him. "I'm so glad I can see my wonderful and amazing hunk again."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said playfully. "You certainly know how to have a good time with yours truly."

"Oh Andrew," Alex giggled. "I really love you, my Romeo."

"And I really love you too, my Juliet."

The moment they said that did they start kissing in such a romantic and sexual manner, letting their tongues meet and touch one another in such a sexual manner, and it looked like they would have made out if they were lying down.

At that moment, the day pressed on as the spies were all able to do things on their own again and were able to see. Andrew hoped that Alex would never be blinded again. He loved his angel so much, he'd keep her heavily protected if necessary. Yes readers, looks like everything is back to normal now as the screen started zooming out like before, and eventually the screen faded out in black, a sign that it was the end. Alas readers, this is the end of the story now...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YES, THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IT WAS A SIMPLE STORY AND NOTHING TOO COMPLICATED TO UNDERSTAND!**

 **AS I SAID BEFORE, WARNING BELONGS TO GREEN DAY SO I HOPE IT WASN'T A PROBLEM!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO THINK ON ANOTHER NEW STORY FOR NEXT TIME, IN CASE YOU ALL MUST KNOW, AND I'LL CREATE A NEW STORY AS SOON AS I CAN!**

 **WELL SINCE I DON'T HAVE MUCH MORE TO SAY IN THE AUTHOR NOTES, TUNE IN AGAIN FOR ANOTHER NEW STORY READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL IN ALL HONESTY!**

 **WELL WITH ALL THAT SAID, AND NOTHING ELSE NEEDING TO BE SAID AT THIS POINT, UNTIL NEXT STORY, HAVE A GOOD DAY READERS, AND WITH THAT SAID, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
